Applicant has designed a micro facial massager that includes a housing, a circuit board arranged in the housing, a driving motor, an eccentric wheel arranged on an output shaft of the driving motor, and a massage piece arranged on an outside surface of the housing, where the massage piece and the eccentric wheel are arranged on a same end of the housing. The driving motor is connected with the circuit board by wires. The driving motor is powered on causing the output shaft of the driving motor rotates. Rotation of the output shaft of the driving motor drives rotation of the eccentric wheel. A first side of the eccentric wheel is heavy and a second side of the eccentric wheel is light, and the eccentric wheel is a half-cylinder structure. The rotation of the eccentric wheel generates shaking. The housing includes a face housing and a bottom housing, where the driving motor and the eccentric wheel are arranged on an inside surface of the face housing, and the massage piece is arranged on a corresponding outside surface of the face housing. The shaking of the eccentric wheel causes shaking of the massage piece, which achieves a massage effect of the micro facial massager. Batteries are arranged in the micro facial massager, the housing is configured with a placed cabin, and the batteries are arranged in a placed cabin of the micro facial massager. Metal connector is arranged on the place cabin, and the metal connector is connected with the circuit board by the wires. The batteries are arranged in the housing, thus, the batteries are replaced by opening the housing, which is inconvenient.